rose_of_godfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairies
Fairies are a race of magical mischievous creatures among the supernatural world. Though Fairies are the weakest creatures and hardly intimidating, their true power lie within their proficiency utilization in magic, which makes many entities wary of them as fairies have been known for tricking many individuals, enslaving them or having them on debt for a lifetime. This results in fairies being hated among the supernatural community, no one dares to trust fairies as they are greatly despised. All fairy residents originate from a magical realm only accesses by their kind known as Avalon, ruled by the king and queen of fairies, King Oberon and Queen Titania, while Avalon's laws are managed by the Living Tribunals and defenses safeguarded by Avalon Vanguards. Characteristics Commonly from children's books or lore, Fairies came in different shapes and sizes, though their common size people believe them to be are the size of small critters, about the size of an average human hand, though they can actually alter their physical appearance to appear big as a human. Their very nature is based in magic as fairies are proficient in using magic attacks or spells. They use their magic to ensnare humans and enslave them from life or cannot be seen by humans unless they allow it. The trait that causes many individual to despise fairies are from the fact that they cannot lie, however, they tend to stretch the truth by omitting certain details, which is what leads to individuals being tricked by them. Types of Fairies * Avalonians: Heka's first two creations and the first fairies in existence, King Oberon and Queen Titania, the rulers of Avalon. * Living Tribunal: While Oberon and Titania rule Avalon, the have selected three special fairies to act as judges to manage the laws of Avalon and decide the faiths of guilty fairies. * Avalon Vanguard: Acting as Avalon's knights against outside threats are the royal guard of Oberon and Titania, stronger than most fairies. * Leprechauns: these class of Leprechauns are a group of mischievous fairies that appear the size of humans and seem to be able to perform incredible feats that surpass those even stronger than them. * Elves: Throughout folklore, elves have served many purposes such as being Santa's helpers or are welcome to act as housemaids for humans as long as they remember to feed them whatever their favorite food is. * Tinks: Tinks are very small beautiful women that glow in a illuminating light and appear to be bare naked. They can actually grow to the size of a person and are commonly forgetting to wear clothes. Tinks serve many purposes in the forces of nature such as some possessing elements, manufacture, animals, etc. * Tooth Fairy: This type of fairy is responsible for maintaining the collection of teeth that young growing children lose and in return, they place change under their pillows. It is in some case that fairies collect teeth to grind them into fairy dust. * Red Caps: As their name suggest, Redcaps are known for wearing redcaps, soaked in the blood of their victims. They act as a gang of homicidal species that kill victims invading their homes. If the blood on their hats dry out, they will die, which is why they need to kill humans regularly, a law of Avalon that is permitted for this species's survival. Powers and Abilities Fairies use abilities based in magical nature as it is their strongest aspect of their existence. Some abilities of a fairy differ as there are certain types of fairies that do not hold the same ability as others. * Fairy Aura: Fairies can coat themselves in a aura that originates from Avalon. It is a fairy essence that gives off a radiating beautiful energy. It can cause an individual's emotions o feel positive if influenced by this aura. * Fairy Dust Manipulation: This is the main source of a fairy's magic as it is their own special magic to cast various purposes. The dust contains many useful properties and some say it comes from grinding teeth from young children, though this is for a tooth fairy's case. Without it, the fairies are basically weak and cannot fend themselves. * Immortality: Fairies are known to be over thousand of years and can survive up to a long period of time without aging or withering away. * Invisibility: Apart of their nature, fairies are hard to perceive as they can only physically appear if they wish it or someone who has visited to Avalon will be able to see a fairy, no matter how powerful they try to cloak themselves. * Mental Manipulation: As beings of magic and tricksters, fairies have the ability to alter, destroy, or influence a person's mental state and functions. Some abduct humans by taking them to Avalon and then once they return the mortal back to Earth, humans are without memories of their visit or retain their memories, depending on the fairy chose to let them keep their memories. * Misdirection: Due to fairies inability to speak lies, they tend to omit the truth and while give the directions a person needs, this will eventually lead them into a path of disastrous consequences. * Nature Channeling: Fairies can draw out the energies of nature to produce it as magical aura or kinetic energy. * Naturakinesis: All Fairies share a strong connection with nature. They are able to communicate with the trees and plants around them. They can also manipulate all of nature to their advantage as fairies do commonly live in forest, their territory. ** Chlorokinesis: Fairies can manipulate the full extent of plants, fruits, trees, seeds or leaves as however they see fit. * Photokinesis: Tinks specifically can cloak themselves in an illuminating golden light that makes it too hard to see them, but if looked closely, you can see pass the light. They can release bolts of light energy as a form of an attack to stun beings bigger than their small size. * Shape-Shifting: Fairies can alter their physical appearance such as their mass or shape. Some can make themselves appear young or old anytime they wish. * Super Strength: In truth, fairies are only stronger than a human, while many supernatural creatures can overcome them such as demons or monsters. Strong fairies such as Leprechauns or Redcaps are able to handle themselves against stronger beings. * Telekinesis: Fairies can move objects or people with their mind and a hand gesture. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Cream: Cream in a way for fairies is their version of alcohol, being able to intoxicate them. * Iron: While this does not kill them, it can greatly wound them just from mere contact. * Silver: A more common weaknesses for dark fairies than the good ones as it can be deadly to them. * Grains: A very odd weakness, but one that can prove to be a fairy's major flaw at distracting them forever. They are incline to pick up and count every single piece of any objects that is grain-based such as salt or sugar. They will not be able to do anything else until all grains have been accounted for, leaving them vulnerable. Destroying Beings * Angels: Any angel can kill a fairy. * Demiurge: A child of a Primordial Being and mortal can destroy any fairy. * Demons: Demons can capture and harm fairies, but the fight can go either ways, depending on the class of fairy. * Monsters: Typical monsters are able to overpower the majority of fairy kind but will have difficulty due to a fairy's magic. * Primordial Beings: The first seven beings in existence can destroy all fairies. * Primordial Species Level Entities: An Archangel, Archdemon, Primal Beast, Necro-Reaper, Chronotheist, Choromancer, Eldritch Horror, Horsemen, Protogenoi, and Guardians can destroy any fairy except equal with Avalonians. * Shards: An aspect fragment of a Primordial Being can easily destroy any fairy, including King Oberon and Queen Titania.. Weapons * Divine Weaponry: Weapons of Heaven or old gods can kill all fairies. * Personal Weapons of Primordial Beings: The personal weaponry of the Primordial Beings, Death's Scythe, Chronos's Time Sickle, Mabota's Spear or Goddess's Staff can destroy any fairy in existence. * The First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark of Cain can kill anything. Category:Rose of God Category:Fanon Characters Category:Species Category:Creatures Category:Heka's Creations Category:Fairies Category:Magic Practitioners Category:Alive Category:Bloodlines Category:Gateway to Purgatory Category:Fall of Heaven Category:Dawn of Revelation Category:Light and Darkness Category:Sacrilegious Wars Category:Allies Category:Villain